pokpiruletafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Dark Neko Kasai
Ésta es mi página de discusión. Cualquier cosa que queráis preguntarme, la responderé tan pronto como pueda. ¡Venga, anímate y déjame un mensaje, que no muerdo! :3 Eso sí, hay algunas reglas: *No se admiten insultos. *No se admiten screamers ni páginas web de dudosa fiabilidad. *'No olvides poner fin de división (el iconito entre <> y una / que incluye "div" (sin comillas)) al final de tu mensaje, que si no se desajusta todo y con los códigos me lío ^^U'. Y ya si eso pongo más~ Archivo:Moltres NB.gifPhoenix~ ¿Algo que necesites saber? :3 Archivo:Flareon NB.gif 10:32 23 ene 2014 (UTC) 450px right|450px RE. toma~ http://www.deviantart.com/art/Female-Natsu-Dragneel-Lineart-326584164 espero que te valga... aunque sea con eso... es lo único que encontré xD... Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 17:34 20 nov 2013 (UTC) ... He muerto ;_; xD Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 14:16 21 nov 2013 (UTC) NEW ADMIN IN THE FAMILY (?) OH GOD,TE HAS GANADO EL PUESTO DE ADMIN,KASAI. Después de pensar en nuevos admins,te hemos elegido a tí,yo y Miki estamos de acuerdo. Las razones son: Experiencia en wikia Y activamente en la wiki. Si no quieres serlo avisa y te quito de admin :'3 Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif :3 La idea está bien, en cuanto pueda lo hago ;V y sobre el rincón de la comunidad, no lo hice porque no sé qué poner LOL. Black★Rock Shooter... ¿¡A DÓNDE COJONES TE FUISTE!? 13:33 29 nov 2013 (UTC) Meep O3O (?) Hooola...Bueno,es queen unos audiciones quiero poner en la imagen de mi personaje a la chica de Elfen Lied ;A;. Pero bueno,solo quize avisarte por usarlo cuando apenas los subiste O3O Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif uwu Claro, me parece buena idea. Sobre el dibujo. ¡está genial! Siempre amé ese anime y también a Kyoko :3. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 21:36 29 dic 2013 (UTC) Well Yo pensé que al ver el color de la cacharra esa que puse era obvio x'D, tonos azules y eso, blanco o negro. Más o menos. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 09:35 30 dic 2013 (UTC) Espero que no sea la tontería más tonta k haga, pero bueh... Bien...empezemos desde el principio... Estaba aburriéndome como una ostra cuando pensé: "Hey! Por qué no me paso por PokéGirls? Ya sé que nadie edita, pero bueeeno...." Y entré. Entonces veo que una IP a hecho de esa wiki un DESASTRE. Había puesto un montón de comentarios tontos, de crear páginas inservibles, de editar páginas... En fin, te mando el link pa k veas lo que ha hecho: Actividad reciente de la wiki - Wiki PokéGirls Ya sé que no estuviste en PokéGirls ni nada, pero vamos, yo estuve y puede darle en cualquier momento a mi user, encontrar esta wiki y armar un lío... Es esta IP: 189.158.111.159 Bueno, como tú eres admin., seguro que puedes llevar mejor este asunto. Chaoo :) Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 19:02 17 ene 2014 (UTC) Ngh No sé muy bien a qué te refieres, pero si son vídeos son vídeos, dale a "Añadir Características y media" y luego a vídeo y los vas subiendo. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 11:45 19 ene 2014 (UTC) Regalo guay :3 Hola, como vi que no tenías OC, te hice uno: Archivo:Rena.png La hice inspirándome en una Neko, pork sé que te gustan mucho :3 También la hice con los colores rojo y negro, pork sé que eres gore y que te gustan esos colores :3. Originalmente, se llama Rena, pero puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras, XD. Pueh eso :3. Ah! Me gustaría ser tu frendu c:. Ponme a Piplup y a Swanna, son mis dos favos :3 Chaoo Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 16:19 25 ene 2014 (UTC) :3 Me alegro de que te haya gustado :3. Su hermana eh mu grachiocha XD. Pueh esho, ¿frendus? :3 Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 16:45 25 ene 2014 (UTC) RE: Halou~ Sé que es una tontería pero tenía ganas de contestarte. Sí que vi tu usuario, de hecho hablamos una vez aunque solo fueron 5 minutos xD ya normal que ni te acuerdes, y bueno ¬¬ soy el primo de Miki así que ya me enteré de que eres admin owo no sé si te conté eso lol. Antes tampoco editaba tanto, pero más que ahora sí lol. Como sea creo que iré editando más, no es que tenga mucha inspiración para continuar mis novelas ya que por lo que veo a mi prima le importais mucho y no quiere que este sitio se venga abajo, lo hago por ella :D (lo cual no quiere decir que me caigais mal ni nada lol.) Y gracias por la bienvenida de nuevo.. creo... xD! Y claro que quiero ser tu amigo, me caiste de puta madre además de que te gusta Natsu :3 deberíamos hacer un club de fans suyo :D(?) Im Yong Soo 170px|¿Me ashushas♥? 14:23 28 ene 2014 (UTC) Oh, y si me vas a agregar a tu lista de amigos, ponme un Infernape y un Torterra :3 Bueno :3 Ya voy a hacerlo,me dió floejra y se me olvidó :U. Atte:Okami no conectada (?) Vale. No me afecta en nada.Tienes razón,soy un poco floja y me he ausentado bastante tiempo :U. Okami sin firmar. .__. No la borré, ni siquiera me pasé por ella los últimos días. WTF!? Ahora la restauro si no! Ah, y la página de Dibujos con SAI mejor la pones en una subpágina tuya u.u No es por molestarte eh~ ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 12:52 1 feb 2014 (UTC) ¿Holi? Hola Bura, no sé si me recordarás pero yo sí, D: si no me recuerdas seguro que en este momento parezco retrasada wii Y bueno, me fijé recién ahora que comenzaste a editar aquí, bueno yo estuve aquí un tiempo, pero me fui. Aún así te dejo este mensaje como un saludo de mi parte, ya que hace mucho que no hablo contigo y me vinieron recuerdos de PE. xDD Por si no lo sabías era tu querida hija ;; (??) ¡Yo soy pirata! ~ Naveguemos juntos en el Nuevo Mundo 18:50 31 mar 2014 (UTC) Holi otra vez (?) Bueno, veré si puedo editar más por aquí :3 Ya que tengo un cargo importante en otra wiki y tengo que estar bastante pendiente. Y a mí tampoco me recuerdan en PE, prácticamente nunca me tenieron en cuenta, era el fantasma PEiense(?) Y eso... que sosa soy ;w; (?) Un saludo. :3 ¡Yo soy pirata! ~ Naveguemos juntos en el Nuevo Mundo 18:32 1 abr 2014 (UTC) Hey Tranquila, no me has parecido borde ni mucho menos ^^ Cuánto tiempo sin saber de ti ~ Tranquila, no nombraré ese lugar, yo tampoco quiero meteros en problemas, he venido aquí a empezar de cero. Espero poder editar mucho c: Tengo muchos proyectos en mente. Saludos ~ Λяι★¢нαη~Phantom†Bullet 21:55 14 jun 2014 (UTC) Claro En cuanto sea, me pongo a revivir los proyectos. Y hago alguno de XY. A ver si algún día cuando tenga tiempo libre // no tenga pereza. ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 20:37 16 jun 2014 (UTC) Holaa Te ha llegado? Este mensaje es pa probar la discu, noo? XD Archivo:;P.jpgYo soy feliz mientras que veas mi perfil. Si no, le daré tu mierda a las palomas(?✿¡Mándame un mensaje chuli guayy!Archivo:;P.jpg Archivo:Google_se_flipa.png 17:05 22 jun 2014 (UTC) o 3 o Estaba pensando en empezar los de la segunda generación de hecho. ¿Voy ahora o seguimos intentando terminar los de la primera? ιllιlı Die Flügel der Freiheit ιllιlı 07:32 25 jun 2014 (UTC) Alohaweiii No poz encantado de conocerte x3 y gracias por lo del perfil, pensaba copiarla de la otra wiki pero está llena de imágenes que aquí no existen y me da pereza subirlas unu (?? xD Flash Sentry! (discusión) 11:47 30 ago 2014 (UTC) Una cosilla ¿Recuerdas eso de los videojuegos de terror? bueno,temo que esa página caiga en el olvido,ademas tiene la intención de que sea parte del ocio de PP,así que...¿Podrías ponerlo en la portada o algo así? Puede desaparecer de la actividad reciente,y la actividad reciente es lo único que deja su link. Atte: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif Bloqueo Rena,necesito que bloquees/bloquees del chat/CualquierCosaParecida a un usuario llamado Coronado.Razonees: -Se peleó con Alyss,y ya sabes,en el inicio sale "Porfavor,no moleste a otros usuarios" o algo así -Ademas le dijo un insulto :D (Digooo,no tipo "eres una puta" o "Me importa una mierda",un insulto indirecto) -Amenazó con reportarnos a Wikia central si lo bloqueábamos No puedo poner el link de la página de usuario porque solo se metió al chat (La página no existe si no tienes ediciones),pero su nombre de usuario es Coronado uchiha rd. Atte: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 02:58 14 nov 2014 (UTC) Rena, ayuda D: (? Necesito que cuando puedas me borres TFB porque no tengo inspiración para seguir y no quiero dejarla ahí de adorno (??? Pues eso, si no es mucho pedir, porfis :3 (? KodokuNoTeddy~ (discusión) 14:29 16 nov 2014 (UTC) ELIMINA MIS COSAS D8 Bitter Soul Bitter Soul/0 Bitter Soul/1 Blood of god Blood of god/4 Blood of god/5 Blood of god/6 Blood of god/7 Blood of god/8 Blood of god/9 Blood of god/10 Blood of god/11 El pájaro de la felicidad LOLímpicos LOLímpicos/1 Wave Última Despedida Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss 13:00 27 dic 2014 (UTC) Footer Fanon Hola Kasai! Me dijeron en el chat que usted es la jefa :v (con algunas dudas xD) así que te quiero mostrar una cosa... Ayer estuve realizando una plantilla de navegación de wikis Fan Labor en la que esta comunidad está incluída (tal plantilla se muestra abajo), pero es su decisión el de colocarla en su portada. Asi que, qué dicen? =D Nota: Se colocaría junto con el navegador de Estilo de Vida. ---- Gracias de antemano! - [[Usuario:Nicolas Benialgo|''Fede Hojalata♥]][[Muro:Nicolas Benialgo|''Mi muro]], - 14:08 27 dic 2014 (UTC) Reeeenaaaa ¿Harías el favor de borrar la imagen Blood to the beast logo.png? conseguí quitarle el fondo con pixlr pero salió horrible.Y si es posible,¿Podrías cambiarle el formato a JPEG en vez de borrarlo? a mí no me deja. Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 18:41 14 ene 2015 (UTC) No sé que título poner al mensaje (?) Me salió mal por culpa del lobo ese que sale en la imagen.Si quieres quita el fondo blanco pero trata de mantener al lobo intacto. Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 19:58 14 ene 2015 (UTC) Muero de amor. Eso. Muero de amor. Me gustaría unirme y ayudar un poco allí y todo, pero como no hay nadie más y de paso tengo que ayudar un poco a esta, pues no sé xd.(? ѕєα σŦ ∂єαтн♥ 11:29 22 feb 2015 (UTC) Administración Pos, hola Rena :'D, solo pongo esto para sugerir que pongan una "administración", osea, un lugar en donde pongan los requisitos para ser burócrata, administrador, moderador, reversor.. Hago esto para ser importante de nuevo (?) y... eso. Adiós. Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 16:05 22 feb 2015 (UTC) Loh dibujicoh Pues, eso, los dibujoh pa k les kites el fondo aki stan: leftleftleftleftleftleftleftleftleft I don't like tears... :'( Why do you smile... with me?~ :3 Archivo:Carameldansen.gif 15:07 24 mar 2015 (UTC) P.D:y de paso hazme más peke una de las imagnes, k se me a olvidao XD Ah, y soy Afri, k me he dao cuenta de k estoy usando la cuenta de nora uvu Re: Una cosilla Pues a ver... De acuerdo, podemos aliarnos con Shuuen no Shiori, porque el fundador está inactivo permanentemente (o eso me ha dicho) y soy el único burócrata (creo, porque ese tío les da derechos a todos sus amigos). Así que podemos aliarnos, ahora pongo a PP en la portada :D Higurashi... No creo, no soy admin en ninguna de las dos... Estaba pensando en adoptar la española, ya veré si lo hago o no, porque al parecer está totalmente inactiva, así que por ahora nada D: Bueno, eso es todo xD Rena D8 Necesito que elimines estos cosos: True_Friends_Betrayal~/Capítulo_1 True_Friends_Betrayal~/Capítulo_2 True_Friends_Betrayal~/Capítulo_3 Cuando puedas. Gracias, en serio, es que son horribles y los acabo de ver y casi me da algo LOOOOOL Re:Nueva alianza Me parece bien, es una buena idea aliarse con wikis con poco contenido, porque puede atraer aquí usuarios que vayan a esa wiki, y también usuarios de aquí para que vayan allá. Lo veo mejor que las alianzas con las wikis grandes, porque trae beneficio para las dos partes, y además hasta podríamos ayudar. Está guay (?? No vengo a pelear ni nada por el estilo, pero quisiera ver las "pruebas" que dices tener sobre que pokever (pokemonforever122) y yo somos multicuentas. El Pancham mas Panchamoso soy sho si quieres dejarme un mensaje haslo. 15:13 6 may 2015 (UTC) Lo de las pruebas Bueno, la única prueba que tengo es la de "DIOOOOOS" cuando C-ta dijo que era multicuenta, pero nada más que eso. No es para tanto, pero después la subiré. Atte: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 17:04 6 may 2015 (UTC) Madre mía Rena Dios, en serio. AMO tu regalo, muchísimas gracias, nee :'D está precioso <33 ahora lo pongo en mi perfil :3. Por cierto, ¿lo del fondo tiene que ver con el amor? Es que es lo único que se me ocurre (?? Gracias de nuevo! ^^ Lo del tutorial Bueno, por fin te traigo el pequeño tutorial de hacer bocetos con el ratón en SAI :3 Bueno, primero empezaríamos con el nuevo liezo. Ahora, empezaríamos a dibujar con el bolígrafo o cualquier otra herramienta, da igual el color, ya que por ahora vamos ha hacer el boceto, no el lineart. Para la cabeza... yo suelo hacerla manual con el ratón, pero para que no te salga tan amorfo, vamos a hacer un truquito: Cogemos un bolígrafo grande, del tamaño que sea más o menos la cabeza, y damos clic en el lugar que queremos que esté la cabeza. Esto es sólo una guía, ya que luego tienes que hacer el círculo y el resto del boceto en una nueva capa. En esta nueva capa, aún no se hace el dibujo dibujo, sino indicar donde estarían los ojos, la nariz y la boca con unas rayas y unas indicaciones de como serían los brazos y el resto del cuerpo. Además, si no te gusta, puedes seleccionar lo que no te gusta y transformarla dándole a un cuadrado hecho con puntitos (ahí también puedes seleccionar) y darle a transformar en la barra donde se puede cambiar el tamaño del bolígrafo. Te qedaría así (con tu estilo de dibujo, pose y eso): Luego sigo :3 MIERDAMAN Archivo:Mierdaman.png¡DIME ALGO MIERDOSO! 14:44 17 jun 2015 (UTC) thumb|338px|Tutorial para Rena ♥Hola! ♥ Bueno, como te prometí un tutorial mio de Degradado xDU Perdona mi letra si no se entiende <|3 Es el primero que hago ; 3 ; Si te sirve dime! ♥ Si hay algo que no entendiste dime y trataré de explicarlo uvu Saludos! ♥ Nitzumi ʚïɞ (discusión) 23:01 18 jun 2015 (UTC) Alianza He entrado al chat de Skullgirls wiki (http://es.skullgirls.wikia.com/wiki/Skullgirls_Wiki ) y nos han sugerido alianza, pero primero quiero saber si estás de acuerdo. ¿Aceptas? XD Atte: Archivo:MewZorua_Sprite.gifThe world is in my clutches... ¡You can't stop me!Archivo:Absol_Sprite_NB.gif 18:49 28 jun 2015 (UTC) de esta imagen escribe "Personal" con letras molonas(? de esta monada(? escribe "Profesores" con letras molonas(? de esta mierda(? escribe "Otros sobrenaturales" con letras molonas(? de esto(? escribe "Vampiros" con letras molonas(? de esto pues eso. "Híbridos" con letras molonas(? de esto escribe "Magos" con letras molonas(? de aquí escribe "Academia del Rol" con letras molonas(? Archivo:Tumblr_lpx2td7ab71qc1rtuo1_500.gif Alyss Baskerville, will of the abyss Lo siento Me disculpo por los daños que les e causado tanto a los usuarios como a la wiki, si me odian los entiendo pues mi actitud no fue la mas buena y apropiada, sinceramente no quería causar daños, sin mas nada que decir me retiro esperando su respuesta. Si no sabes quien soy soy PanchamDreams, me e cambiado el nombre de usuario. El Pancham mas Panchamoso soy sho si quieres dejarme un mensaje haslo. 22:41 16 jul 2015 (UTC) Te vas a quedar sola Mira Rena, me da igual que ignores este mensaje (lo cual seguramente vas a hacer), pero igualmente quiero quedarme un poco ancho diciéndote un par de cosas de las que me llevo conteniendo un tiempo... Para empezar, si crees que yo soy el único que pienso que estás completamente obsesionada, ida de la cabeza y lo que sea, VAS MAL. Nora, Afri, Grora, A-ya, Yellow... Todos lo piensan. Estás exagerando muchísimo. Nora me dijo que solo le abres MP para hablarle de Idaina, Idaina, Idaina... Y no te tortures, porque él ya lo sabe, y si crees que te va a dejar de hablar por eso, entonces no confías en él como amigo. Ni en ninguno de vosotros. Bloqueaste a Serch por hacer una broma sarcástica. Me bloqueaste a mí por lo mismo. Y te has ido innumerables veces del grupo por tonterías. Estás siendo una inmadura. Si ignoras este mensaje, lo serás más, y, sinceramente, me da igual que lo hagas, porque después de lo que has hecho, no te considero amiga. Tú te ves como una guerrera, ¿no? Pues no tienes nada, NADA de eso. Si fueras una guerrera sabrías salir de esta. Sabrías no ser una falsa diciendo cosas de mí a las espaldas, no ser una obsesiva con Idaina, no estar completamente ida de la cabeza. Porque al final, te vas a quedar sola. Y te lo vas a merecer. No ha pasado nada :P Rena, mi madre no ha visto nada, y tu no tienes la culpa de nada xD es sólo que... ya... tengo que irme. Así que, cuida mucho a PP por mi n.n PD: Tu firma está mal, en tu discusión pone la de C-ta (no se nota que la copiaste (??? ) PD2: Recuerdo que dijiste que querías hacer una novela con el rol... no estaría mal, ¿sabes? Idaina Senshi (old skool) (Mi Discusión) Cazar es un privilegio que sólo los más valientes pueden dominar. Muchos cazadores han peleado y muerto por el honor de este sagrado oficio. En un momento de la batalla, siempre se llega a la misma conclusión: Cazar o ser Cazado 18:45 11 oct 2015 (UTC) Arreglo de portada Hola Dark Neko Kasai, Xemnas Axel me comentó que tu problema con la portada que se desestructuraba al añadir el fondo de Halloween. Resulta que dejaste una etiqueta sin cerrar (nunca olvides de cerrar las etiquetas o la página tendrá fallos). La portada ahora funciona con normalidad y arreglé problemas menores del código de la portada. Si necesitas algo más no dudes en dejarme un mensaje ;) [[Usuario:Paynekiller92|'Paynekiller92']]batcueva 20:49 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Portada Buenas Dark Neko Kasai. Ya me ha ayudado Payne acerca de la portada el único problema que el div había uno sin cerrar en el borde si puedes notar en el historial ya que había un error de código debido a eso, si necesitas más ayuda me puedes dejar un mensaje.^^ Saludos. Ed (discusión) 20:51 26 oct 2015 (UTC) Bórrame estas páginas Fan Fikushon no kuni no Alyssia Crazy∞NighT Crazy∞NighT/Capítulo 1 Still Doll La habitación 312 La habitación 312/1 La habitación 312/2 Fallen Angel ·ERROR·/Mi vida escolar ·ERROR·/PokéPiruleta ·Error· ·Error·/Capítulos especiales ·Error·/Facebook ·Error·/Mi vida escolar ·Error·/PokéPiruleta ·Error·/Una pequeña luz de esperanza Drabbles variados Alicia en el País de las Novelas Alicia en el País de las Novelas/'Til I hear you sing Alicia en el País de las Novelas/1 Alicia en el País de las Novelas/Audiciones Alicia en el País de las Novelas/I survive Alicia en el País de las Novelas/¡It's time to try defying gravity! Alicia en el País de las Novelas/¡Until your in! Aoi Yukine (OC) Daily Adventure Pain Pain/All I ask of you Blood of god/51 Blood of god/Diccionario Blood of god/Inscripciones Blood of god/Personajes Auregnum/Audiciones Creo que no hay nada más. 22:12 1 ene 2016 (UTC)